


where Tony is upset that Pepper was almost killed in the blast and this fear he doesn’t like

by n00blici0us



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00blici0us/pseuds/n00blici0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironman 2 coda-esque</p>
            </blockquote>





	where Tony is upset that Pepper was almost killed in the blast and this fear he doesn’t like

“You lose.” The Russian rasped out, laughing weakly. His chest lit up with a beep and flashing lights. All around the drones lit up as well.

“We gotta get out of here!” Rhodes yelled.

“Pepper!” Tony yelled out of his helmet. He knew her. He knew that she wouldn’t have left the park without making sure that everyone else had already left. Ironman accelerated out of the garden and made a beeline for the presentation place where he knew Pepper would be. His heart was pounding harder than it ever had before.

He had never felt this powerless before, hoping to get there, knowing that he had the power, but he was running out of time. He felt this pressure in his chest, a hurt that went deeper than the palladium poisoning. He didn’t know how to express it to her though, so he covered it as he always did, with humor and sarcasm, never with real feeling.

In the dark of the night, he saw a flash of blondish-red hair. There she was. He pushed the throttle hard, swooping in and grabbing her, trying to be gentle, but understanding the urgency of the situation. She screamed in his face, as behind them a gust of heat and glass exploded behind them. He propelled himself upward as high as he could before landing on a rooftop a safe distance away.

Pepper continued to scream, beating ineffectually at his chest as he gently placed her on his feet. “Are you out of your mind?” She yelled at him.

“No, no.” He tried to calm her down. She was starting to shake, probably going into shock. He wanted to rub her arms, to soothe her, and calm her down, but he was encased in iron, powerful as a superhero but helpless to be a man.

No, now that he held her in his arms, he felt better, his heart—his arc reactor—stopped beating so rapidly, he could take deep breaths again. He thought he had felt it all, the deepest pain of dying to palladium poisoning, but it couldn’t even compare to the idea of her in danger, again, because of him.

And that thought scared him more than he knew possible.


End file.
